Untitled Story
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Ketika itu dia melihat, ketika itu dia mendengar, ketika itu dia dibutakan, dan ketika itu pula dia ditulikan. Deretan bayang-bayang muncul, memilukan, menyedihkan, menyakitkan, dan cantik. Kemudian semuanya gelap, hitam, tak ada cahaya, tak ada apapun, tak ada orang-orang, tak ada dirinya sendiri. RnR?


Warning : This story based on scenes in manga.

Disclaimer : Ishida Sui

Rate : T

Summary : Ketika itu dia melihat, ketika itu dia mendengar, ketika itu dia dibutakan, dan ketika itu pula dia ditulikan. Deretan bayang-bayang muncul, memilukan, menyedihkan, menyakitkan, dan cantik. Kemudian semuanya gelap, hitam, tak ada cahaya, tak ada apapun, tak ada orang-orang, tak ada dirinya sendiri.

 **Untitled Story**

Tubuhku semakin hancur, digerogoti oleh luapan emosi yang tak teratur. Dibutakan oleh suara hati, aku berteriak tanpa henti. Sebuah lorong yang sepi dan hanya dipenuhi genangan air itu menjadi saksi bisu betapa sintingnya aku. Sinting karena dunia yang busuk ini, sinting karena dunia yang rusak ini.

Atau itu hanya alasanku semata.

Dengan bodohnya menyalahkan semuanya pada dunia. Dengan bodohnya memposisikan diriku sendiri sebagai korban.

Ya, aku seorang pecundang. Termakan oleh tindakkanku sendiri. Termakan oleh janjiku sendiri.

Demi sebuah cerita manis, yang berujung dengan tragedi.

Untuk apa aku kuat? Untuk apa aku penuh dengan darah? Untuk apa aku membuang sisi manusiaku?

Bukankah itu agar aku dapat melindungi orang-orang paling penting bagiku? Tapi aku malah merenggutnya. Aku tidak dapat menolong mereka... aku tidak dapat menolong Manajer... dan Amon... aku malah melukainya...

Ku berjalan terseok ditemani tumpahan air. Kakiku basah. Air penuh darah itu mengelilingi kedua kakiku.

"Amon... jangan mati... manajer... semuanya..."

Kemudian dari air itu muncul dua ghoul. Mereka menangkap kakiku.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan makan aku! Jangan makan aku! Jangan makan aku!"

Dua ghoul menjilatiku dan memakan tubuhku. Jason dan wanita bangsat itu. Wanita yang sialnya dan bodohnya aku cintai. Wanita yang membuatku mengalami semua kesialan ini. Membuatku kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai dan...

kehilangan diriku sendiri.

"Kembalikan dagingku! Milikku! Milikku!"

Menutup telingaku aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Meskipun aku menutup mata, dua ghoul sialan itu masih terlihat, merasuki setiap sudut otakku, meledakkannya lalu menyeruputnya. Aku mengerti ini adalah ilusi, Jason sudah aku bunuh, Rize tidak mungkin ada disini. Aku frustasi. Bayang-bayang mereka masih ada, lapar untuk memakan tubuhku.

"Yo, Kaneki." Suara yang sudah lama tak aku dengar datang dari belakang. Sebuah suara yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Suara itu mampu membuat bayang-bayang mengerikan itu hilang seketika.

"Baju macam apa itu? Gaya baru saat ini?" Sebuah nada canda. Aku mulai melirikkan mataku.

'Hi.. de...?!' tercengang. Melihat sosok yang aku rindukan selama ini, tubuhku kaku.

"Selama ini kau sangat menderita... kau tak perlu memakai topeng itu lagi..."

Aku melihat sesuatu lagi. Hide tidak mungkin ada disini, di tempat dimana perang antara ghoul dan CCG terjadi. Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Ya, ini pasti mimpi, pasti hanya ilusi lainnya. Tapi jika benar itu Hide... Hide akan tahu bahwa aku... aku...

Hide menyentuh pundakku, tersenyum padaku ceria. "Aku sudah tahu... siapa peduli tentang itu. Mari kita pulang..." ajaknya. Membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Sebuah sensasi yang sudah lama sekali tak aku rasakan. Aku selalu menanti ajakan itu. Ya, selama ini aku menantinya. Kemudian aku terbuai. Membiarkan gelap menyelimutiku kembali.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ketika aku sadar, Hide menghilang. Aku berjalan perlahan, mengikuti tujuanku yang tak jelas. Sejak kapan langkahku selambat ini? Bukankah biasanya aku selalu terburu-buru? Mengejar sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak dapat aku raih. Karena lemahnya aku, karena bodohnya aku. Aku selalu berhenti, dan memutar badanku kembali. Lalu menyesal dan menangis.

Langkahku membawaku ke sebuah tempat luas, aku mencium harum ratusan bunga kering. Dan disanalah dia berdiri. Tanpa ada orang yang memberitahuku, tanpa ada orang yang membisikkanku, tanpa ada orang yang menyebutkan namanya, hanya dengan melihatnya saja... aku sangat tahu, sangat mengerti siapa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang ini. Malaikat maut, investigator yang tak terkalahkan dari CCG.

Dingin namun hidup. Dingin tapi bercahaya. Bukan cahaya terang, hanya sebuah cahaya temaram yang indah.

"Arima kishou..." aku berkata pelan. Terpana dengan pemandangan seorang dewa kematian.

Aku menemukan keindahan.

Ya, anehnya aku merasa dia sangat indah, cantik, dan mempesona. Sosok indah itu lebih terlilit oleh kematian daripada kehidupan. Kematian memeluknya, mengikatnya, dan mempenjarakannya.

Aku terpikat.

Indah yang luar biasa indah, cantik yang luar biasa cantik, mempesona yang luar biasa mempesona. Aku telah salah menilai, aku sampai salah menyadari kenyataan yang ada di depanku, disana bukan jutaan bunga, tapi jutaan kematian. Tergeletak tanpa nyawa penuh darah dengan tubuh yang hancur dan terpisah.

Aku menaikan pandanganku kepada tiang yang ada di sebelah sosok itu. Tiang itu bertuliskan V14, sebuah lorong bawah tanah di daerah 24 dan terletak di bawah daerah 20.

Irimi-san menyuruhku datang kemari untuk bertemu dengannya...

Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang ini? Ini pasti bohong... ini bohong...

Koma-san... Irimi-san...

Tak ada siapapun yang hidup disini kecuali Aku dan sosok itu...

Meskipun aku telah bertekad untuk bertarung dengan amarah. Lebih dari kepedihan dan lebih dari kemurkaan. Emosi yang berkembang di diriku saat ini adalah...

Keputus-asaan.

Aku menyusun rencana, walaupun aku tahu apapun rencanaku, aku akan selalu berada satu langkah dibelakangnya. Tapi... aku tidak akan membalikkan badanku, aku akan melangkah maju dan menghadapinya dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya.

Kemudian perutku robek. Aku tidak sadar Arima menyerangku. Di tempat terbuka seperti ini, dia menyerangku tanpa aku ketahui. Dia berhasil membuat tiga tentacle quinque bersarang di perutku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa berta-"

Mata kiriku hancur. Arima menusukku dari belakang kepalaku menembus dan menghancurkan mata kiriku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakit yang luar biasa. Otak kiriku dan mata kiriku hancur. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa aku deskripsikan.

"APA INI?! OTAKKU OTAKKU SAKIIT SAKIIT! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU?! APAKAH AKAN SEMBUH?! ATAU AKAN BERAKHIR DISINI?! AKU MATI! AKU MATI! AKU MATI!"

Aku mengaktifkan kagune untuk menarik quinque IXA yang menusuk otakku menuju mata kiriku. Suatu yang mendidih naik ke atas. Aku sangat marah.

"ARIIMAA! RIA AMARI DARUMAA! ATARIMAGIJOJU!"

Kulancarkan serangan penuh kejengkelan itu dengan dashyat. Namun tak satu pun seranganku dapat melukai Arima. Dengan indahnya dia menghindari satu per satu seranganku. Dengan wajah dinginnya, dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Dia seolah melihat sesuatu yang rapuh dan lemah.

Dia memandangku.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang disini...?" suaraku bergetar. "Panggil aku, panggil aku..." aku merasa melihat sosok ibu didepanku."Kembalikan milikku! Kembalikan milikku! Ayah, Ibu... dapatkah aku bermain ayunan?"

Sebuah suara memanggilku.

' _ **Kaneki...'**_

Suara itu adalah "Hire..."

Bahkan nama 'Hide' tak dapat aku ucapkan dengan benar

Aku yakin mukaku penuh dengan darah, rasa sakit ini luar biasa, otakku terasa terbakar, benar-benar membuatku meleleh.

' _ **Kaneki... kau salah, kau tidak apa-apa kaneki... kau baik-baik saja kaneki... tenang... semuanya baik-baik saja... tenang...'**_

"Dia Ainu... alisnya bercahaya, janggutnya panjang hingga dada. Halus... menyilakan Makiri-nya, matanya benar-benar memikat...

Dia Ainu...

Dewa Ainu Mosir, Ae-Oine Kamuy... keturunan Okikurumi...

Dia binasa, seorang mayat hidup.

Hari panas,

cahaya matahari putih,

Unabushi,

Hanya berakhir melalui napasnya saja." Aku berpuisi. Puisi yang berjudul 'Lagu Kuno Ainu'.

"... sangat cantik." Arima berkata.

"... Hakushuu..." aku mencoba bermain dengan kata. Hakushuu adalah penulis puisi ini. Dan aku sedang menceritakannya yang dapat berarti juga musim gugur. Dan hakushu juga bisa berarti tepuk tangan. Meskipun aku bercanda, aku tak dapat tertawa.

Arima memperhatikanku. Daritadi dia memandangku. Dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh begitu... kau..." kata-katanya terhenti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Kemudian suara hujan.

"Hujan. Aku tidak tahu cuaca diatas sana ketika aku berada di bawah tanah seperti ini. Perasaanku akan waktu pun tumpul. Tapi... aku tahu diluar sana hujan dari suaranya... ini akan berakhir dengan cepat..." Arima berkata dengan tenang. "Kita berada di V14, tidak ada satupun ghoul yang dapat melewat. Kau... tak dapat pergi lebih jauh dari V14!" suaranya menaik, dia melancarkan quinque Narukaminya.

Banyak kilatan petir mengejarku.

"Drip drip drip"

Ini bukan waktunya untuk meleleh.

"Aku harus lari."

Aku berlari, sengatan-sengatan itu mengejarku. Berhasil menangkap kakiku. Aku tersengat, tubuhku tak bisa aku gerakan. Aku berteriak keras. Dia seperti monster. Tapi lawanku adalah manusia... jika satu kali saja aku dapat menyerang... hanya satu serangan... satu serangan...

Kaguneku menyerang Arima lagi. Arima mengaktifkan pelindung IXAnya untuk menahan seranganku. Tapi aku dapat merusak quinquenya itu.

"Kau hebat Kaneki..." Arima sedikit tersenyum.

Namun... sekarang empat tentacle quinque IXA itu menusuk perutku. Aku dilemparnya ke lantai. Perutku kini menganga lebar. Tergeletak tanpa daya, Arima mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak mengira kau dapat merusak pelindungku." Katanya. "... benar. Aku akan membutuhkan quinque baru." Lalu dia menusuk mata sebelah kananku.

Aku tak pernah merasa segelap ini. Sesakit ini. Semenderita ini.

Aku lemah.

Aku telah kalah.

"Tujuh ratus empat belas... tujuh ratus tujuh..."

Aku melihat sebuah tempat. Sebuah seluncuran kemudian tumpukan pasir. Disana ada sosok kecil berambut hitam, seorang diri memainkan pasir. Mengetahui siapa anak itu, aku memalingkan wajahku. Melihat ke sekitar. Tempat ini, jalan ini...

Benar... ini adalah tempatku dan ibuku tinggal...

Melewati jalan-jalan sempit, benteng-benteng tinggi, aku menuju rumahku.

Membuka pintu, aku melihat ibuku terduduk lelah, ditemani rangkaian bunga putihnya yang masih ia kerjakan.

"Okaeri, Ken." Sambut ibuku. Tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dipasang ibuku, dia masih membelakangiku, matanya tidak terlepas dari pekerjaan merangkai bunga-bunga itu.

"Bu..." aku mendekatinya. "Ibu..." terduduk dibelakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ibu tidak perlu terus bekerja... cukup... behentilah... kumohon..." meremas baju ibuku, aku menunduk despresi.

"Mhm, aku akan berhenti setelah sedikit lagi..." jawabnya pelan.

"Ibu.. lihat... lihatlah aku..." Suaraku yang penuh dengan nada meminta, penuh dengan nada memohon keluar dari mulutku.

"Ada apa? Kau bertindak aneh." Ibuku masih tidak melihatku. Dia berkata aku aneh. Aku tidak seperti biasanya, katanya. Itu benar, sebelum bertemu Rize aku tidak pernah menyalahkan ibuku yang meninggalkanku sendiri. Walaupun karena itu aku kesepian, aku tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkannya. Tapi kali ini, aku menyalahkannya, aku menyalahkan ibuku dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia selalu berkerja keras demi orang-orang disekitarnya hingga menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Kehilangan Ayah adalah tekanan terbesar bagi Ibuku. Dia tak mau merasakannya lagi.

Maka dari itu, dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bekerja demi orang-orang yang dia cinta.

Meskipun lelah.

Meskipun hancur.

Bodoh sekali. Jika saja dia melihatku, jika saja ibuku hanya melihatku. Kami akan hidup bahagia.

Dan aku tidak akan mengalami semua penderitaan ini.

Hidup layaknya orang biasa. Terus bersama Hide tanpa perasaan khawatir kalau aku akan menerkamnya atau membuatnya celaka. Mempunyai pacar, menikah, mempunyai anak, lalu mati disaat tua.

'Aku ingin kau selamat.' Dengan sedikit senyuman Banjou-san berkata.

'Aku benar-benar ingin kau kembali ke Anteiku!' Kali ini ajakan dengan cengiran ceria dari Hinami-chan namun disertai pandangan sedih dan tautan alis tak menyenangkan. Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk kembali karena jika tidak, dia akan menangis.

'Tidak apa-apa jika kau hidup. Itu normal.' Senyuman lebar dari nishiki-senpai.

'Bisakah kau tidak pergi?' Tsukiyama-san merengek memintaku untuk tak pergi.

'Kau hanya berpura-pura peduli kepada orang lain. Pada akhirnya kau hanya mempedulikan dirimu sendiri.' Amarah dan tangis bercampur aduk dalam ekspresi Touka-chan.

Ya... pada akhirnya, aku dan ibuku sama saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Aku kemudian menyelimuti ibuku yang terdampar lemas di atas meja. Aku merasa aku dapat mengerti mengapa Ibu selalu bekerja keras demi bibiku.

Ibuku bukanlah orang baik, dia hanya pecundang.

Takut akan kesepian... dan begitupun denganku. Aku bukannya ingin menyelamatkan semua orang, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana ada anak kecil bermain pasir sendirian.

Anak itu melihatku. Ya, anak itu adalah diriku. Menunggu ibu pulang dan membaca buku ayah sendirian. Aku tidak ingin anak itu sendirian. Touka-chan benar, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.

Aku mendekati anak itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sangat bagus." Aku bilang.

"Ya, ini kanal, orang-orang yang hidup di terowongan meminum air ini, ini adalah ruang aku dan ibuku." Katanya riang.

"Sebentar lagi akan gelap, mari pulang."

"Oke."

Aku menuntun diriku dengan tanganku. Seolah untuk menutupi relung memori dalam cairan mengalir di otakku. Tanpa tahu tujuan, kami terus berjalan.

Awan membuatku tidak nyaman melayang di langit.

Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika aku bangun.

Kami berada di sebuah tempat penuh dengan _red spider lily_ , sebuah bunga kematian. Bunga yang sarat makna kehilangan, kerinduan, ditinggalkan, juga hilang ingatan.

"Apakah kau menyukai Ibumu?" tanyaku pada anak itu.

Jarinya menyentuh dagunya. Dari sekian banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, dia memegang dagunya."Ya... ibu luar biasa. Selalu bekerja keras hingga malam." Katanya. "Ketika aku dewasa nanti aku ingin menolong seseorang layaknya ibuku." Dia tersenyum.

Namun aku tersentak kaget. Sesuatu menyerang hatiku keras.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." aku terduduk di depannya. "Ini salahku. Karena aku kau... bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini... semuanya salahku..." aku menangis. Air mataku jatuh ke tanah. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... aku sangat menyesal..."

Anak itu menarik wajahku, menghadapkanku dengan wajahnya. Ah bukan anak kecil Kaneki, tapi Kaneki berambut hitam dan seumuran denganku.

"Betapa jeleknya kita..." katanya dengan senyuman. "Tak apa. Aku sudah ditolong olehmu beberapa waktu, bukan? Kau bertarung untuk diriku yang lemah. Aku sama sekali tak marah, terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan." Dia memelukku. "Mari beristirahat sebentar..."

Ah, ketika tadi aku bertemu ibu, aku seharusnya meminta dia membuatkanku hamburger. Sekarang sudah terlambat...

Seiring dengan kesadaranku yang melebur menjadi debu, aku tiba-tiba mengingat hari itu.

Hari ketika aku mengantar Rize pulang, hari ketika wanita itu menipuku, dan hari ketika aku terselamatkan oleh besi-besi yang jatuh dari atas.

Aku melihat sesuatu.

Hari itu... aku melihat seseorang di atas sana di balik sosok Rize. Seorang badut dengan tawaan ejekannya. Badut yang bernama Souta yang aku lihat di restoran. Dia berdiri disana dengan tanda 'peace' membentuk tangannya.

Rize merintih... bertanya-tanya...

Meskipun aku menyadarinya sekarang, ini sia-sia...

Seiring dengan degup jantungku yang semakin berhenti, seiring dengan rasa sakit di setiap sudut tubuhku yang menjalar. Dengan aliran darah yang mengalir di pipiku. Tanpa dapat menutup mataku... layaknya terowongan yang bahkan cahayapun tak dapat melintas...

Aku tidak dapat memahami semua ini. Karena aku sudah...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Foot's Note : Okkeh selesai... aku tidak menyimpan kata 'selesai, 'tamat', atau 'end' disana karena akan sangat lucu... hehehe... mind to RnR?


End file.
